Gabriella and Ron story: part 11
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Sorry that there's no Ron is this story. Because it was just a story between Gabriella and Edward. Bella is officially with Jacob. It was my idea to put them both together from the start, but the story isn't over.


**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you.

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin:** Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle:** I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle:** Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione:** Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth:** I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella:** You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro:** I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward:** Gabriella, wake up.

* * *

**Carlisle:** Seth, can you help us put Gabriella into the car?

**Seth:** Sure, I will help you, Carlisle.

**Edward:** Thank you, Seth.

**Rosalie:** Has anyone phoned her dad?

**Esme:** No, we haven't been able to call her parents.

**Jasper:** We need to get in contact with Aro.

**Carlisle:** Remember that Aro's not on our side.

**Jasper:** It's just a suggestion for her.

**Sam:** We need to get Paul to come with us, Carlisle.

**Edward:** We've got 29 tickets for every person.

**Sam:** So, that means everybody is going to the Untied Kingdom?

**Carlisle:** Yes, that is what is happening, everybody is going to the Untied Kingdom.

* * *

**Mean while with Sharpay and Jason.**

**Sharpay:** Hey, Jason.

**Jason:** Hey, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** Haven't you heard from Troy and Taylor?

**Jason:** The last time I heard that they were in Italy.

**Sharpay:** Have you heard from Gabriella?

**Jason:** I haven't heard from her in months now.

**Sharpay:** Why not?

**Jason:** Because I heven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay:** Where is Troy now.

**Jason:** Volterra. He's in Volterra with Aro.

**Sharpay:** That's all I needed to know, Jason. So, where's Ryan?

**Jason:** He's been doing music sessions with Kelsi, but I totally think that their secretly dating and I heard they both got engagged with each other.

**Sharpay:** That means I have to interogate their relationship with them both.

**Jason:** Sharpay, I don't think that's a good idea to intrude their relationship.

**Sharpay:** Why?

**Jason:** Because it would be wrong to rip them apart from each other, then they would realised who made them suffer, but at the end of the day, they'll forgive you, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** Then I won't do it then, Jason. Because you've just proven my point of view.

* * *

**Mean while with Aro and Troy.**

**Aro:** Troy, I think Taylor's pregnant.

**Troy:** What do you mean she's pregnant?

**Aro:** Because I could hear a heart beat from her stomach.

**Troy:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Aro:** Yes, she is, but we'll have to kill Taylor's baby.

**Troy:** Why do you want to kill Taylor and my baby, Aro?

**Aro:** So, we just have a child for Gabriella and Bella when they both are born. Gabriella's dying and Bella's not, she's part werewolf.

**Troy:** How did you know that she is a werewolf, Aro?

**Aro:** Because she's found her imprint, when he imprinted on her for a purpose reason to as why.

**Troy:** So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Aro:** Yes, that does mean she gonna change into a vampire. Riley has been waiting to meet Gabriella as a new born vampire.

**Troy:** I know.

**Aro:** You should know, Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Mean while back with Carlisle and the others on the plane.**

**Carlisle:** Gabriella, your awake. How are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine.

**Carlisle:** We're almost at the UK now. Edward has been waiting for you to wake up.

**Gabriella:** Well, tell him I am wide awake now.

**Carlisle:** I will, but first I have to do a check up on the fetus to see how's it doing.

**Gabriella:** I know, Carlisle.

**Carlisle:** You should get some rest, while I go to talk with Edward.

**Gabriella:** Okay, I will.

**Edward:** Is Gabriella awake, Carlisle?

**Carlisle:** Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Edward:** Is it?

**Carlisle:** Yes, they are broken.

**Edward:** Can I see her, Carlisle?

**Carlisle:** Of course you can, Edward.

* * *

**Mean while on the other part of the plane with Jacob and Bella.**

**Jacob:** How's my baby doing, Bella?

**Bella:** The baby has been fine and I felt it kick early on.

**Jacob:** Carlisle says that Gabriella is dying, but it's not her time to die on the plane.

**Bella:** I am glad you cared for my big sister when she started in Forks High School, Jacob.

**Jacob:** That's why I chosed you over Edward Cullen.

**Bella:** I know what the Cullen's are vampires and your a werewolf. I love you for that, Jacob Black.

**Jacob:** I love you for that as well.

**Bella:** Where's your friend Seth?

**Jacob:** He's with Leah and his new girlfriend.

**Bella:** Who's his new girlfriend?

**Jacob:** Your best friend Jessica. Jessica's also a werewolf as well.

**Bella:** Love never dies, does it, Jacob?

**Jacob:** No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.


End file.
